Betrayal
by 70000 Uncensored
Summary: The war rages on. First RC fic. When Ratchet gets banished from soloana and returns to bogon he meets a new enemy that intends to use ratchet against the force. Third fic some sexual content but nothing out of pg13 and teen stuff and no nasty details.
1. Hosed

Betrayal

Chapter 1: hosed

**It has been only a week after the events of Ratchet and Clank UYA and the war against the Tyrranoids still rages on. Many of the tyrranoids remained robots and used it to their advantage. Although the Tyrranoids were pinned deep in there own land the quickly struck back taking many planets. The Tyrranoids pushed back at amazing speed today they want to recapture tyrranoids making one of the biggest battles in the whole war.**

BOOM. An explosion from the left side of ratchet sending the galactic rangers to fly over his head. His ears rung from the explosion. He gathered the galactic rangers that were next to him and still functional and ran them to the next bunker that wasn't too far away. The sun was beating down on them making it rather uncomfortable for ratchet in his armor. One of the galactic rangers mumbled something. Ratchet couldn't hear his ears were still ringing.

"What?" he cried.

"How did the Noids get all of these weapons?"

"I don't know but all these weapons are familiar."

Ratchet looked outside the window to see a rocket coming straight for him! Everyone get down. The rangers immediately dropped to the floor with ratchet as an explosion blew out a wall of the bunker and sent debris in to some of the rangers. Then ratchet heard a bouncing notice and then a bomb bounced into the room everyone teleport back to base. Everyone transported back to the base.

"That was a bouncer" ratchet said to himself in surprise. How did they get access to that kind of stuff. It was illegal for Gadgetron to give it to them since the war started so who could smuggle it?

"That was a what?"one of the rangers asked him.

"A bouncer." Ratchet repeated

"it's one of the weapons I've been using since I was in the Bogon galaxy"

"what happened after we left? Did it explode?"

"Yes." Ratchet answered

"into fragments that search enemies and explode on them."

"Why don't we have those?" the scout sounded disappointed.

"They are quite expensive. I have no idea how the Noids could have gotten them so quickly…unless."

"What?" asked the curious ranger.

"Nothing we just need to get them off this planet before they take it back. But we need bigger firepower."

"I can get you 2 cars if that will work but realize that means you only have a squad."

"That's a good enough our transporters may not work from that far a range so there has to be a way to get out quickly and those cars are the best thing that we've got. I'm also gunna need some rangers with heavy explosives. Were gunna tear that whole base down." Ratchet got into the turbo slider with another ranger at the turret and the other two rangers did the same. Ratchet led the second car of into the battlefield and all the sudden made a sharp turn the other turbo slider almost flipped as the driver had difficulties. The second turbo slider came in on the radio.

"This isn't the front!" the Driver yelled at ratchet.

"I know I'm trying to avoid it completely just tell your gunner to look out for Noid posts."

"Roger that" the robot replied. They drove for a little while when all of a sudden. BOOM! Mines had been planted all over the place the two cars tried to dodge the explosions.

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled ratchet.

"get those mines before they tag us again. Ratchet contacted the phoenix where Clank, Sasha and the rest of the q force were listening.

"This is ratchet everyone. Things are pretty bad down here were being tagged by mines can you offer us any support."

"It's to risky." Sasha insisted.

"Although we do see some anti vehicle turrets and a camp we can take out for you."

"Go ahead." Ratchet agreed. Ratchet saw two huge missiles in the distance

"thanks."

He said as he flipped the wrong switch leaving the radio on. Sasha didn't mind this way they could hear ratchet all the way through to make sure he was ok. Everyone looked at Sasha.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you not going to tell ratchet that he has forgotten to turn his radio off."

"Why."

"We must continue radio silence or he may be compromised."

"No I want to see if he's ok!"she whined.

"It's for the good of the…" clank thought a moment.

"You know what I wanna know if he's ok too." The rest of the q force agreed.

"We're approaching the base get ready boys." They all hopped out of the car

"you." Ratchet pointed to a soldier.

"Stay here and guard the cars we'll be back."The group creped behind walls and corners swiftly and quietly.

"Here it is Ratchet said plant the bomb here give it 5 minutes and lets get the hell out of here."Ratchet said.At that time big al noticed something in the radar.

"There are enemy troops back by the car. It was a trap!" al panicked. Sasha scrambled to turn her radio on.

"Ratchet don't go that way it's a trap!"

"How are we supposed to get out of here?" Ratchet asked

"al's working on. Take their car behind you and to the left."Al yelled loud enough for ratchet to hear him.

"Thanks al…this way" ratchet guided the rangers. They all hopped in to the car and started to go through the front lines knocking down several Noids and being hit by countless explosives. Poonk!

"Was that a…" the mini nuke tumbled thought the ceiling of the car. Time slowed down to ratchet as he could do nothing but just watch it hit the ground. BOOM. The car flipped sending ratchet flying outside the car. The entire crew heard his screams until he hit the ground several feet short of where the car rolled over to in flames another one of the rangers landed next to ratchet.

"You all right sarge" he said.

"I think so ratchet said rubbing his throbbing head"

"we better get moving were right in the line of fire. Ratchet turned on his plasma burier.

"You go I'll take care of these guys"

"Okay sarge I'll go get help." The ranger ran towards the base. Ratchet sprayed the enemies down with the N60 Storm. But then all the sudden his shield went out.

"Oh no!" Ratchet started to backpedal but it was too late the Noids started firing at him. The Q force listened to the bullets flying and ratchets breathing until they heard him grunt once and then again as it sounded like he fell to the ground. They then only heard uneven heavy breathing.

"Ratchet are you okay? There was no answer. He had been shot in the stomach and leg! He lay there eyes staring at nothing and blinking softly.

"Get him out of here." They heard a ranger yell. They heard dragging and never-ending chatter.

"Throw down some holo shields!"

"Put him down give him some air."

"Hold your hand here."

"The medics have arrived" a medic came and kneeled down.

"We need a transport here" the crew heard

"He's going into shock." Sasha started to cry a little bit.

"We need to do something about that bleeding" continued the medic.

"Heart BPM is rapidly dropping!"

"Where's that transport"

"sir the Tyrranoids have almost broken though our holo shields!"

reported a ranger.

"Common… this isn't working!" ratchets eyes closed and he let out a sigh that crumbled to nothing.

"Oh my god." Said one of the medics. "We lost him"

Ratchet…DEAD. Who could have given the Noids all these weapons if your not dumb then you already have half the answer.

R&R


	2. Us time

Special thanks to: Jay.w. Thanks for that review so soon in the story and to you pwn u wit da wrench. I'm spacing everything out now. And hopefully everyone will be happy. But I must ask if you didn't like reading the story because of the big clump of words why did you read it at all…just wondering.

The following part is for audiences who for some reason may have skipped the first chapter and started looking at this one. I don't know if anyone would do that but just incase. The story continues after

Just to let everyone know that this chapter dose have sexuall content but nothing serious just your typical pg-13/teen stuff

Chapter one review

The Q force listened to the bullets flying and ratchets breathing until they heard him grunt once and then again as it sounded like he fell to the ground. They then only heard uneven heavy breathing. "Ratchet are you okay? There was no answer. He had been shot in the stomach and leg! He lay there eyes staring at nothing and blinking softly. "Get him out of here." They heard a ranger yell. They heard dragging and never-ending chatter. "Throw down some holo shields!" "Put him down give him some air." "Hold your hand here." "The medics have arrived" a medic came and kneeled down. "We need a transport here" the crew heard "He's going into shock." Sasha started to cry a little bit. "We need to do something about that bleeding" continued the medic. "Heart BPM is rapidly dropping!" "Where's that transport" "sir the Tyrranoids have almost broken though our holo shields!" reported a ranger." "Common… this isn't working!" ratchets eyes closed and he let out a sigh that crumbled to nothing. "Oh my god." Said one of the medics. "We lost him"

Chapter 2: Us time

"Not if I can do anything about it!" one of the rangers said as he started CPR on the Lombax. After about thirty seconds ratchet started to breath to the Q forces relief especially Sasha. Ratchet and her as you know have been seeing each other but didn't have much time anymore since the Noids started this charge. Ratchet started breathing lightly enough to talk to the ranger.

"I'm not going to make it am I?"

"Sarge?" asked the Medic.

"Listen!" he yelled as loudly has he could as to get the attention of most of those around him.

"What ever happens…" he gulp and gasped for air.

"If I don't make it I need at least one of you to survive so you can do me this favor."

"What is it sarge?"

Ratchet started to cry

"You all know captain Sasha of the phoenix."

"Yes we do"

Clank looked up at Sasha who wouldn't stop listening if her life depended on it she was sobbing heavily and had her hand over her mouth as Helga tried to calm her down. There was dead silence and all anyone could hear besides Sasha's crying was the radio.

"I need you to tell her that I'm sorry I missed our date tonight. Because tonight." Ratchet now was crying so heavily that he wasn't speaking perfectly.

"I was going to ask her to marry me." He cried for a minute or two. Sasha was now practically drowning in her own tears as the rest of the Q force were open jawed at what ratchet had just said. Ratchet took a deep breath and recomposed himself.

"I want you to tell her that I'm sorry I missed the opportunity To spend the rest of my life with her. With Kids and a home. I'm sorry I missed what it would be like to just have real time for just us. I'm sorry that I couldn't give the ring to her myself. I'm sorry…" ratchet was in a fit of tears now.

"That I failed everyone…especially her."

"But sir." Said the ranger.

"You didn't fail. They're retreating! You did it sarge."

"Tell her." He said. "To look through my bed table behind the lamp"

Sasha ran to Ratchet's room and found a box. She opened it and it contained the most beautiful ring she had ever seen in her life. She closed the box and took it as she ran back.

"…A friend back in the Bogon galaxy. He enchanted it." Ratchet couldn't control his emotions and cried more.

"It (sniff) contains the power of life, love, and happiness. Just let her know…I love her more than anything in this world."

Then the radio recorded another bump. Ratchet head had hit the ground.

"Is he dead?" one of the medics asked the other who was monitoring pulse.

"No he just fainted we need to get him to the nearest spaceship."

The two looked at a map of the positions of all the starships.

"Here we are this one will do perfect." One of the medics insisted as he pointed to the phoenix.

"Yes the phoenix and hey! The Sarge can see his girlfriend too!"

ONE WEEK LATER.

Ratchet woke up his pain was gone shockingly he was in the medical room of the phoenix. He looked around the room and right next to him he saw the ring he was going to give Sasha. He quickly grabbed it and stuffed it under the covers. The funny thing was he was in a normal bed. No tubes no amputations. He was perfectly fine.

"Can I walk?" he asked himself. He got out of his bed and walked around a little bit. He was overjoyed exactly what happened over time. He thought to himself. And how much time? Just then he heard steps coming from the hallway he quickly hoped in to his bed and pretended to still be asleep. Sasha entered the room with some a hotdog. It smelled delicious ratchet just wanted a bite. Sasha started talking to herself. "It's been one week ratchet. I need you to wake up soon…I miss you everyone misses you. I won't ever leave you Ratchet not until you wake up."

"Then how did you get that hotdog?" Ratchet said jokingly

"Ratchet!" Sasha squealed as she ran to his side and kissed him tenderly.

"Look." Ratchet said.

"Before anything else happens…" Ratchet climbed off of his bed and bent down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

"YES!" she yelped and jump into Ratchets arms. He spun her in the air and seated her down on the bed

"I love you Sasha."

"I love you too ratchet." They cuddled for a few minutes

"Common!" Sasha said pulling Ratchet by the hand.

"Let's tell everyone!"

As they were running together something strange happened

"OW!" ratchet screamed falling to the floor

"Ratchet?" asked the concerned Sasha.

"It hurts a lot!"

"What?"

"My leg!" ratchet started to drag himself up to his feet

"Do you wanna lie down?"

"No let's just go."

They went off the kitchen to tell everybody the news it was lunchtime everyone was enjoying something whether it was chicken, spaghetti, hot dogs, or sandwiches.

"Hey everybody Ratchets awake!" The Q force rushed over to ratchet all but captain quark that was too busy actually doing a mission. Ratchet looked down to see clank with the best smile he could achieve with a stiff jaw and no teeth. Skidd patted him on the shoulder.

"How you been doin' man?"

"Better?" Ratchet said unsure of the right thing to say to everyone

Most of that day was spent for celebration until night when Helga had something to say to Ratchet.

"Ratchet their eeze something ve must tell you."

"What is it?" asked ratchet. The whole crew started to look nervous

"Well… we sorta know about your engagement plans." Ratchet and Sasha cuddled with each other and held hands.

Al pitched in "and we're afraid we can't allow it to happen."

"What?" the couple said in unison

"Well apparently when you're with a chick it like, interferes with your thinking on the battlefield dude… I mean you wouldn't even be injured if-" Skidd was cut short by clank.

"You have to either quit the force or wait."

"We will give you the night to think it over." Said Al

1:17 AM: EARLY NEXT MORNING

Ratchet was awakened by a knock at his door. Ratchet slowly went to open the door. Who could that bee this early in the morning? It was Sasha! She was only in her underwear! She came in and grabbed Ratchet and started to kiss him all over his face and neck pushing him towards the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa wait!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"What is it?" She said in between kisses

"I can't do this."

"Oh really?" Sasha looked down

"That's not the answer I got when I looked down." She kept pushing him until he tripped over the side of the bed with her landing on top of him.

"Hun, stop…stop……ok don't stop" Ratchet said

3:59AM

"AAH!" someone yelled. Skidd woke up.

"What was that?" he said to himself. Skidd hoped out of bed and got a pistol to investigate

"Sounds like that Sasha chick is in trouble!" Skidd ran down to Ratchets room where the screams were coming from. And kicked open the door. And pointed the gun at the bed.

"I'm here to save you Sasha" he ran up the bed and pulled Sasha out before anyone could say anything. Ratchet switched on the light from his bedside.

"OH OY GOD DUDE!" Skidd exclaimed sill holding a naked Sasha.

"I am giving your 3 seconds to get your hands off of her"

"Wow dude you've never been so aggressive towards me…well I'll just be going then you two uhhhh…" Skidd ran outside the door

"Skidd!" called ratchet. He popped he head in with his eyes closed

"Don't tell anyone! Said ratchet and Sasha.

NEXT MORNING

"Good morning." Ratchet said hoping out of bed and expecting to find Sasha on the bead but instead saw an empty spot in. Clank woke up from hyper-sleep

"Oh good morning ratc-…ratchet why are your cloths on the floor?" he looked up on the bed.

"Please do not tell me Sasha was-"

"Yep and you know what" Ratchet said pulling up his underwear

"You don't want me to tell anyone. Right?"

"You're the best Clank!" ratchet assumed clank wouldn't talk. "Well gotta eat see ya!" he ran out the door obviously trying to avoid to much conversation. As he walked down the path to the cafeteria he ran into Sasha.

"Oh! Hi Ratchet."

THE CAFETERIA

"And that's when he said that's all right I do that for a living!" said captain quark finishing a joke. This is one of the times where I the author talk to you the reader about something about to happen. Have you ever had something maybe slip out that you didn't mean to or even worse come in the room after someone said something bad or embarrassing about you and you have no idea why everyone is looking at you. This would be one of both of those times.

"Ok, here's a good one. I walked in on Ratchet and Sasha having sex dudes! Hahahhahaha!" Skidd's laugh quickly dimmed down. "Oh crud" he said underneath his breath. Ratchet and Sasha walked in together. There was not one eye that wasn't on them.

"What?" said ratchet as Skidd slowly got out of the room.

End o chapter!

Well we seem to be having major troubles at the end of every chapter so far…so what there's only two!

You see everyone clean no messy disgusting details all rating appropriate!

What lies in the future will the two lovers be thrown out of the army will the be allowed to stay or will they have to break up. Read next chapter if your lucky it's coming tomorrow!

R&R


	3. Back to bogon

Before starting this chapter I'd like to say that I'm sorry I just started working on a chapter the day I said I would and then I just got on the TV then video games (ratchet and clank of course) then the next few days I have the VMA's that I love to watch but now I'm back on track and writing. I'm gunna be 14 soon so hurray for me but now schools gunna start too so I might get chapter in every 1-7 days ok and if it goes beyond that I'm sorry too.

Just incase your wondering my birthday is September 6th

Wow I'm flattered I Jay.w. I'm not even that good a writer but always love to have someone loyal to the story. Umm tips

-Space out people don't seem to like big clumps of words

-Whenever I've done anything with romance in it people seemed to like it

- I don't know if this is just me… but I love plot twits

-And talk to the people that want to be talked to

I must ask you thought do you think the spacing is better? And also should I space out chapter one?

For all those things you need to remember for this chapter and all those who skip for no reason here is your review of chapter 2!

THE CAFETERIA

"And that's when he said that's all right I do that for a living!" said captain quark finishing a joke. This is one of the times where I the author talk to you the reader about something about to happen. Have you ever had something maybe slip out that you didn't mean to or even worse come in the room after someone said something bad or embarrassing about you and you have no idea why everyone is looking at you. This would be one of both of those times.

"Ok, here's a good one. I walked in on Ratchet and Sasha having sex dudes! Hahahhahaha!" Skidd's laugh quickly dimmed down. "Oh crud" he said underneath his breath. Ratchet and Sasha walked in together. There was not one eye that wasn't on them.

"What?" said ratchet as Skidd slowly got out of the room.

Chapter 3: Back to Bogon

"What?" Sasha also asked.

"It's nothing." Quark smiled

"It's just that…your hair is spectaculous." Quark said making up yet another word.

Al glared at captain Quark.

"Skidd said he ran into you last night!" said Al.

"I'm sorry to say this but according to rule 1231 relationships between you two are not allowed to be with each other we made this clear last night before we all went to bed! I'm afraid we will have you let you guys go." Ratchet and Sasha were furious and though Ratchet surprisingly enough kept his anger to himself. While Sasha went off! If you've ever been bumped down from a high position by person of lower position your usually a bit tick off. It's like being corrected by a person younger than you except worse.

"You're letting me go?" she said hatefully

"A lower ranked Q brat is letting me go? Because I'm in love?"

she flipped him off as ratchet pulled her away.

"I hope you drown you mother f-" Ratchet shut her mouth before she could say anymore and took her by the hand to his jet.

"Where are we going?" she said

"To my place."

Clank was walking down the hall to see what was for breakfast when he saw the angry Lombaxes headed for the cockpit.

"Is something wrong?" asked clank

"I'm going home and Sasha's coming too."

"They have figured out haven't they?"

"State the obvious"

Clank started to go towards the plane.

"Where are you going?"

"With…you."

"To tell me the mistakes I've made. I don't need you or anybody else but Sasha."

"They are just concerned-"

"Concerned about what? Maybe I should join the Noids and give you something to worry about."

Clank gasped at that and so did Sasha.

"Let's go Sasha." Ratchet said.

"Wait Ratchet" Sasha sighed

"Maybe he's right."

"What?" Ratchet hoped back out of the car and approached her.

"Calm down I think clank has a point."

"Oh this is just great first my crew doesn't trust I know what's right for me and now my girlfriend."

Ratchet hoped into the jet.

"Ratchet please don't leave!"

"What are we going to do if we don't leave?"

Sasha thought for a moment

"Maybe we can stay here for a little while."

Then all of a sudden a floating holovid feed floated towards Ratchet, Sasha, and Clank.

"Sasha!" yelled the g.p. In rage

"You got yourself kicked out of the army! Because of him?"

"Dad that didn't even make sense!"

"But why did you…"

"Because I love him"

"You're not even engaged!"

"Well actually Mr. g.p…sir." Ratchet chuckled nervously

The g.p. was so angry now that he was red

"I hereby banish you from the Salana Galaxy indefinitely"

"Dad don't do that it was my fault! Last night-"

"I don't want to hear about last night!"

"I can make my own choices I'm not a little girl anymore!"

Then the Three (clank is still here) heard Ratchet's boosters as he flew away.

"Dad I'll never forgive you for this!"

RATCHET'S SHIP

"I can't believe this."

Ratchet set a course for hyperspace as approached the Bogon galaxy upon his arrival he called his old friend Angela cross.

"Hey Angela?"

"Ratchet?" She said surprised

"Your back?"

"Ya."

"Hey that's great why don't you come over."

"Naw I got a lot on my mind."

"I insist it's been kinda boring here"

Ratchet groaned.

"Fine I'll be over soon." Ratchet said heading towards his jet again.

He hoped in and set a course for planet Grelbin. Ratchet landed on the snow covered planet next to Angeles house he took a deep sigh and forced a smile to great her with. And walked towards the door. He knocked. There was no answer. He just decided to open the door and come in she might just be gussying up. He looked at the room. Everything was ruined! Pictures tossed couches overturned H.V. smashed. Something wasn't right.

"Angela" Ratchet called

"Are you alright?"

Mumbling came from the storm shelter downstairs. There had to be something going on down there. Ratchet ran down the stairs. There was Angela holding a huge metal pole.

"Are you ok?" Ratchet said hugging Angela

"I don't have time to explain I was ambushed by some crazy guy. I need you to go this way and I'll go this way."

"I've only got my wrench."

"I've only got a pole."

"Right." Ratchet said.

Ratchet started walking and then was smacked in the back of the head knocking him out.

Ya a bit of a shorter chapter but o well see ya later


	4. Wacked

Thanks again jay for the review. They give me hope my story is being enjoyed! So thanks to you!

More sexual content but once again nothing big

Ok today I'm just gunna cut to the chase instead of just talking and talking and talking and talking and talking so once again for all those who skip for all the things you missed and need to know. Here's your review of chapter 3

Ratchet set a course for hyperspace as approached the Bogon galaxy upon his arrival he called his old friend Angela cross.

"Hey Angela?"

"Ratchet?" She said surprised

"Your back?"

"Ya."

"Hey that's great why don't you come over."

"Naw I got a lot on my mind."

"I insist it's been kinda boring here"

Ratchet groaned.

"Fine I'll be over soon." Ratchet said heading towards his jet again.

He hoped in and set a course for planet Grelbin. Ratchet landed on the snow covered planet next to Angeles house he took a deep sigh and forced a smile to great her with. And walked towards the door. He knocked. There was no answer. He just decided to open the door and come in she might just be gussying up. He looked at the room. Everything was ruined! Pictures tossed couches overturned H.V. smashed. Something wasn't right.

"Angela" Ratchet called

"Are you alright?"

Mumbling came from the storm shelter downstairs. There had to be something going on down there. Ratchet ran down the stairs. There was Angela holding a huge metal pole.

"Are you ok?" Ratchet said hugging Angela

"I don't have time to explain I was ambushed by some crazy guy. I need you to go this way and I'll go this way."

"I've only got my wrench."

"I've only got a pole."

"Right." Ratchet said.

Ratchet started walking and then was smacked in the back of the head knocking him out.

Chapter 4: wacked

Ratchet woke on the ground in a cell…this definitely wasn't at her house before

"I'm a pretty good shot huh?" Angela said flipping the pipe.

"Angela?" Ratchet said a bit dazed. Angela chuckled

"Ratchet?" she mocked and laughed some more.

"What's going on?" Ratchet asked

"Whacked you harder than I thought didn't I"

"Why are you acting like this?"

She looked left and right

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked jokingly

"I work for Nefarious now."

"Angela?" this definitely wasn't like her.

"That can't be right. Nefarious won't work with and organic life form"

"Not the ones that know what's good for them."

"Why did you join him? This definitely isn't good for you."

"You don't know what's good for me!"

"Why dose he need you."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"What did he do to you did he trick you? Offer you money? Hypnotized you?"

"Your so ridiculous I joined him myself."

"Angela…?"

"Ratchet lets just cut to the chase. I called you over to offer you a job with Nefarious."

"I'll never-" Ratchet started to think to himself it would be a great way to get revenge on everyone in Bogon. He was still angry thinking about them made his blood boil.

"I'll do anything" he said

"As long as I don't have to hurt Sasha."

"Sasha?…o you mean your little girlfriend. Guess who else is here"

Sasha walked through the door

"That's it this is a trick or a dream or something!" Ratchet said.

"Are you sure?" said Sasha

"Don't I look so convincing?" she put her hand through her hair opening the cell and closing it as she got in. she got close to him and he backed up.

"You can't be Sasha." She kissed him

"Or Maybe I am." Ratchet was now very confused.

"But I'll stop playing around with you" she became pixilated.

Ratchet got out his wrench and swung it at her. The she became Ratchet! And blocked the wrench attack. And whacked ratchet in the face with a two hand strike.

"Foolish squishy" he said. Ratchet tried to get up but then was hit again. He had been forced to the floor again spitting a tooth.

"I can turn into anyone using this." He said

Ratchet looked up to see a weird gadget

"It's called an anyguise," he said smiling "Nefarious actually pulled himself apart to make me and R2."

"Wait?" Ratchet said

"Your R1 and that's R2?"

"The boy learns."

"Where did you put her"

"I don't know any 'her'"

"You know what I mean!" ratchet was getting angry

"Did I strike a nerve?"

"JUST TELL ME!" he yelled

"Gee" said R2

"Didn't hope we would have to use this." She tossed a gadget to R1

"So you gunna help us?" R1 asked.

"No way! Your not out to help me!" Ratchet said

"This is a hypnomatic" said R1 Ratchet started to laugh

"There's no way you can use that on me I'm an organic life form!"

"Oh really?" said R2. Ratchet stopped laughing. R1 turned on the Hypnomatic Ratchet instantly felt himself losing control. It felt horrible. He started to clutch his head.

"What are you doing?" R1 didn't answer and R2 stood in the corner laughing. Ratchet fell to his knees and fell to the ground!

PHONIX 7:00 am

Ratchet woke up panting and crying a little bit he was still naked Sasha was there she was also naked.

"Ratchet?" said Sasha

"Are you ok?"

Ratchet hoped out of his bed. What if this was a trick?

"It's ok. Whatever happened it's ok." He kept backing up until he was in the back of the room. And sat down at the wall. Breathing hard. Sasha reached out to him.

"Don't touch me!" she didn't stop until she was hugging him then she kissed him. He instantly calmed down. It must have been a dream.

"I don't know what happened."

"it's ok let's rest up" Ratchet couldn't take his eyes off of his naked fiancé as they went towards the bed. When they got in the cuddled

"Your so beautiful." Ratchet said

"I love you" ratchet said holding her tighter.

"Ratchet are you ok?" Sasha asked

"If I ever do anything that isn't like me…"

"Ratchet. You have got to relax. Now that you're off we can have some us time"

"Us time?" ratchet smiled. Sasha giggled.

"Ya. Us time. So long as Skidd doesn't tell anyone."

Ratchet kissed her.

"And if he does we can move in together at my place." Ratchet said

"Do you think Skidd will say anything?"

"Let's not worry about that." Ratchet whispered as he got on top of Sasha

9:00 AM

Ratchet woke up Sasha was standing up putting on her clothes. He smiled at her.

"Good morning"

"Ratchet we have to go"

"Something wrong?" Ratchet got up and scrambled for his clothes quickly

"Noids are about to attack the phoenix."

"Crap"

Next chapter is coming soon I hope. My god my teeth hurt. Almost my b day u know what I want from you guys? More reviews! Maybe I'll make the chaps longer or something.

What will happen to ratchet is anything happening real am I confusing u do u want to see the next chapter reviews is the name of the game people!


	5. confusion

Wow I thought that people would hate me for that last chapter there but I guess I was wrong.

Ratchet: I hated you for that last chapter your putting me through to much man

Me: whoa man calm down

Ratchet: what are you gunna do to me next huh?

Me: what are you doing with that wrench man…Woah arg!……hey watch the cheeks wisdom teeth taken out

Ratchet takes slams wrench on head

Me: arg for that I'm gunna make it harder on you

Ratchet: it's worth it.

Me: oof…ouch…you know the routine…review for chapter 4!

PHONIX 7:00 am

Ratchet woke up panting and crying a little bit he was still naked Sasha was there she was also naked.

"Ratchet?" said Sasha

"Are you ok?"

Ratchet hoped out of his bed. What if this was a trick?

"It's ok. Whatever happened it's ok." He kept backing up until he was in the back of the room. And sat down at the wall. Breathing hard. Sasha reached out to him.

"Don't touch me!" she didn't stop until she was hugging him then she kissed him. He instantly calmed down. It must have been a dream.

"I don't know what happened."

"it's ok let's rest up" Ratchet couldn't take his eyes off of his naked fiancé as they went towards the bed. When they got in the cuddled

"Your so beautiful." Ratchet said

"I love you" ratchet said holding her tighter.

"Ratchet are you ok?" Sasha asked

"If I ever do anything that isn't like me…"

"Ratchet. You have got to relax. Now that you're off we can have some us time"

"Us time?" ratchet smiled. Sasha giggled.

"Ya. Us time. So long as Skidd doesn't tell anyone."

Ratchet kissed her.

"And if he does we can move in together at my place." Ratchet said

"Do you think Skidd will say anything?"

"Let's not worry about that." Ratchet whispered as he got on top of Sasha

9:00 AM

Ratchet woke up Sasha was standing up putting on her clothes. He smiled at her.

"Good morning"

"Ratchet we have to go"

"Something wrong?" Ratchet got up and scrambled for his clothes quickly

"Noids are about to attack the phoenix."

"Crap"

Chapter 5: max confusion

"Let's get going!" said Sasha

"Right!" Ratchet agreed.

Ratchet ran outside to see scouts running around and people at their posts.

"Ratchet get to a turret." Ratchet heard

"Who said that?"

"Said what?" asked Sasha who was getting to a turret.

"Nothing."

A wall of the phoenix started to crumble under enemy missile fire.

"Ratchet." Sasha called

"What?" he turned back

"I am truly convincing aren't I" she got closer to Ratchet

"What?"

"It's works well doesn't it R2?"

"Yep."

"Sasha…"

"Ratchet I can make you do anything I want you to."

"What?"

"you heard me correctly."

Ratchet woke up in bed. He was panting once again and really scared.

"Nothings real anymore it?"

"What's going on?" Sasha said sounding kind of tired

"You know what's going on." Ratchet hoped out of bed and grabbed his N60

"I'm finishing you this time"

"Ratchet calm down"

Ratchet shot his gun sending Sasha down. Sasha lay on the floor just bleeding.

"Now get me out of here." Ratchet yelled to the air.

"Out of where?" R2 appeared next to R1. Ratchet started breathing really hard.

"This is a trick."

"You choose whether it's a trick or not." R1 looked around the corner.

"Wow she's bleeding pretty bad. Good job." Ratchet jumped over to her side

"Ratchet. Why…did you do this?"

"I…I didn't mean to do it. I love you." She started to shake

"But don't you think I'm convincing."

Ratchets eyes widened.

"Face it Ratchet. We can make you do anything." Said R1

"Your under our control." Said R2

"We say what we want," said R1

"And you give it to us." R2 finished

Ratchet didn't say anything he just stared at his feet.

Sorta a mini chappy but I have so lil time now adayz


	6. Screaming

Ya I actually do have a headset but I'm having some problems logging in so…. ya I got a new second screen name too it's Caboose916.

Ratchet: I thought you said you would take it easy!

Me: I never said that!

Ratchet: Yes you did and you promised

Me: Jay! Did I ever say that?

Ratchet: say yes!

Me: you did however start to pummel me with your wrench

Ratchet: did not.

Me: did too

Sasha: OMG shut up you guys are like children

Me and Ratchet: are not!

Sasha: sigh

Clank: I suggest you leave those two alone. It will take hours to get them to stop fightinh.

Sasha: ya lets get some cake

Ratchet: Cake! Me first me first!

Me: no me first!

Voice: why is this relevant?

Me: where did that come from?

Ratchet: lets just eat the cake

Ya I get to hang out with Ratchet clank and Sasha.

Now that I'm alone…I think. I will stop with the dilly dally and write. Here is your review of chapter 5.

"This is a trick."

"You choose whether it's a trick or not." R1 looked around the corner.

"Wow she's bleeding pretty bad. Good job." Ratchet jumped over to her side

"Ratchet. Why…did you do this?"

"I…I didn't mean to do it. I love you." She started to shake

"But don't you think I'm convincing."

Ratchets eyes widened.

"Face it Ratchet. We can make you do anything." Said R1

"Your under our control." Said R2

"We say what we want," said R1

"And you give it to us." R2 finished

Ratchet didn't say anything he just stared at his feet.

Chapter 6: Screaming

"So now that you're with us." Said R1

"I guess we can show our real selves." Said R2

The two turned off their anyguises and formed two female robots they were short about  
Ratchets size. Ratchet was baffled exactly how did a male robot disassemble himself and make 2 female robots? Was Lawrence involved for some reason it started to not matter to him although he tried to cling to the thought. But there were more important things going on.

"You're thinking about Angela a lot"

"We can tell"

"She's in a Cell"

"You can talk to her"

"If you like"

"Which one?" Ratchet asked

"The only one."

"I'm in one!" Ratchet yelled shaking the bars on his cell furiously

"Maybe your not." The bars dissipated and Ratchet fell to the ground.

"That's impossible."

"Anything is possible."

"With this." R2 waved the hypnomatic in her hands. Ratchet was getting angrier by the second he could feel blood pumping through his veins and pulsing in his hand, feet forehead, and chest.

"Why don't you go find your friend."

"Say a sweet goodbye"

"Goodbye?" asked ratchet

"You have 5 minutes."

Ratchet started running to find Angela. He felt like he had been up and down the same hall ten times until he found her.

"Angela!"

"Ratchet" she stuck her head through the bars and grabbed Ratchet's hand

"I'm gunna get you o-"

"Times up" R2 interrupted

"What should we do to her?" asked R1

"We can drown her." R2 suggested

"Or electrocute her"

"Or shoot her." Ratchet charged at them

"Or just beat her up."

"We could let Ratchet do it." Ratchet stopped. He felt himself loosing control. R1 passed him a dagger she seem to get from just nowhere. He turned around. Angela looked on towards him and he walked towards her sell. She could feel her heart beet growing stronger and stronger and going faster and faster. He was at her cell now she backed up into the corner of her sell. Then all of a sudden Ratchet jammed the knife in to the lock hard enough to open it and grabbed her hand. They started running there had to be a way out. But there wasn't.

"He's more resistant than we thought." R1 was still calm

"Turn up the power." Ratchet fell to his knees trying to stop the Hypnomatic from getting to him. Angela was quick to be at him side.

"Keep going Angela!"

"I'm not going with out- ooof!" Ratchet had plunged the dagger into her chest and smiled a little.

"Should have listened" There was no evidence of the on Ratchet's face or by the way he walked away. But on the inside Ratchet was screaming.

Has our hero Ratchet turned into a cold murderer? RR


	7. The Offer

Me: hey Ratchet check out my new hypnomatic

Ratchet: I swear if you use that thing on me.

Me: you'll what

Ratchet: I'll cut your ba-

Review of chapter 6

Ratchet: not again

"What should we do to her?" asked R1

"We can drown her." R2 suggested

"Or electrocute her"

"Or shoot her." Ratchet charged at them

"Or just beat her up."

"We could let Ratchet do it." Ratchet stopped. He felt himself loosing control. R1 passed him a dagger she seem to get from just nowhere. He turned around. Angela looked on towards him and he walked towards her sell. She could feel her heart beet growing stronger and stronger and going faster and faster. He was at her cell now she backed up into the corner of her sell. Then all of a sudden Ratchet jammed the knife in to the lock hard enough to open it and grabbed her hand. They started running there had to be a way out. But there wasn't.

"He's more resistant than we thought." R1 was still calm

"Turn up the power." Ratchet fell to his knees trying to stop the Hypnomatic from getting to him. Angela was quick to be at him side.

"Keep going Angela!"

"I'm not going with out- ooof!" Ratchet had plunged the dagger into her chest and smiled a little.

"Should have listened" There was no evidence of the on Ratchet's face or by the way he walked away. But on the inside Ratchet was screaming.

Chapter 7: The Offer

Angela stared at Ratchet who was still waking towards R1 and R2 the dagger still inside her chest. She fell to her knees. Her vision started to blur as the once well lit room started to darken. She fell to the floor flipping her body as to not put the dagger further into herself. Blood escaped the wound making a huge puddle. Ratchet had reached R1 and R2 who were looking on. R1 looked at her robotic companion.

"Should we turn it off?"

"Ya." R2 turned off the hypnomatic.

Ratchet tripped over himself like a drunken teenager

"Angela!" he suddenly grasped reality and ran over to her.

"I'm sorry. I tried to stop myself but… " Ratchet paused. Why couldn't he have stopped himself? He picked her. Blood was starting to redden his fur.

"But I…" Ratchet stammered some more. Did he let this happen to himself did he just enjoy doing this to her? He asked himself over and over again. Angela mumbled something.

"What?" Ratchet asked. Then right there in his hands Angela died. Ratchet shook her causing her head to bobble around. But there was no response.

"Wait! I get it. This is another trick!"

"A trick he says." R1 smiled

"He wants to see a trick. Lets show him one."R2 said turning on the hypnomatic. Ratchets fur slowly turned back to its normal color. The blood on the floor seemed to rewind entering the wound from the floor. Angela got up from the ground and forced the dagger out of her chest. The wound closed slowly. Ratchet look on in amazement. Angela looked angry. And approached ratchet dagger in hand the reflection of the dagger shining in his eyes.

"Ok I get it!" Ratchet yelled

"How much space do you have in your ship?" Asked R2

"Enough." Ratchet replied assuming that you want the two wanted him to fly them somewhere.

PHEONIX

Sasha paced the floor worried about Ratchet it had been a day since he had left and she had no way of contacting him. She hadn't talked to the V.P. since the incident. She was disgusted but stayed quiet about it. She wasn't in the army anymore so she had lots of free time and the Q force decided to let her stay on the phoenix. She went to Ratchet old courters and stared at the VG-9000. no one has touched it since Ratchet Ratchet left. Not even al. The War against the Tyrranoids had everyone working very hard and since Ratchet and Sasha weren't working they had to put even more effort into it. She Sat at the couch and tried to enjoy the silence. But she couldn't. All she thought about was Ratchet. A hand touched her shoulder making her jump a little bit.

"What is it." She said a bit annoyed.

"That wasn't necessarily a warm welcome but I'll except it." Ratchets voice replied.

"Ratchet?" Sasha smiled? Turning around to see him standing over her with roses.

"it is you!" she hoped out of the chair and embraced him. He didn't show much enthusiasm or happiness.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Ratchet lied; the expression on his face exploiting it.

"Tell me!" She whined.

"I'm worried about your father figuring out I'm here."

"Ratchet I know when you're lying."

"Have you ever thought…" Ratchet paused

"Thought what?"

"That we're fighting on the wrong side?" Sasha was shocked. And there was silence for about a minute.

"How can you even say that?"

"What if something was happening to me and I couldn't tell you…"

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter. You and I have a window of opportunity that won't be there for long."

"Fighting with the Tyrranoids?" Ratchet started feeling the hypnomatic taking control.

"Sasha go…"

"Take my ship take anything just get off the Phoenix."

"I want you to explain."

"I'm not allowed too! I'm serious go! I had a certain time to do something and if you don't go now…"

"Ratchet!" Ratchet stared deep into her eyes. And fluffed around with his hands a little bit.

"It was just a joke…a stupid joke."

"Well it wasn't funny!"

"Sorry" he said

THAT NIGHT.

Helga stirred in her bed. Time for a midnight snack. She went over to her personal fridge. And opened it. The light from it reviewed half of Ratchets face. He was against the wall with his arms crossed grenade in had

"Vat are you doing here?"

"Are you familiar with this?" Ratchet threw the grenade and caught it. Helga scratched her head.

"It's an EMP" she said nothing. Ratchet sighed. How could a robot not know this?

"EMP is and acronym for Electro Magnetic Pulse Grenade. Wanna learn what it dose?" Ratchet didn't wait for a response and just threw the grenade at her feet. It exploded in a big blue ball of light that filled the room. The Massive robot tumbled to the ground shaking the area around. Skidd then realized the flash and then woke up. He was tired but he felt he should prove himself worthy of the team. He opened the door to Helga's room the light from the refrigerator now shining on him.

"Is anyone there dude?"

"I am." Ratchet whispered so that skid wouldn't recognize him and call for help. He stayed in the shadows and quietly made his way behind Skidd.

"Who is it?" Skidd was now terrified. He heard a gun cock. And felt it connect to his head. Ratchet tried to resist but he pulled the trigger.


	8. What's so funny?

R1: ok that's him?

Ratchet: ya.

He smiled.

Me: oh hi Ratchet.

Ratchet: hey man what's up.

Me: you uh feeling all right man. OH NO A HYPNOMATIC HOW DID YOU GET THAT.

Ratchet: my NEW friend R1 had one

ME: oh crap why did I make up that…ARG…MUST RESIST TEMPTATION TO NOT…ARG WRITE NEXT…. CHAPTER. Hey what happened?

Jay.W.: Wow…nice ending.

Me: you're not Jay! You don't even talk like Jay!

Ratchet: I'll get you.

Me: don't fall for their lies ratchet! OMG I've made Ratchet like this and now I have to end it…but I can't just stop writing the story! Man…while I try to work this out you guys enjoy your review of chapter seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvv…must try to say it chapter 7!

THAT NIGHT.

Helga stirred in her bed. Time for a midnight snack. She went over to her personal fridge. And opened it. The light from it reviewed half of Ratchets face. He was against the wall with his arms crossed grenade in had

"Vat are you doing here?"

"Are you familiar with this?" Ratchet threw the grenade and caught it. Helga scratched her head.

"It's an EMP" she said nothing. Ratchet sighed. How could a robot not know this?

"EMP is and acronym for Electro Magnetic Pulse Grenade. Wanna learn what it dose?" Ratchet didn't wait for a response and just threw the grenade at her feet. It exploded in a big blue ball of light that filled the room. The Massive robot tumbled to the ground shaking the area around. Skidd then realized the flash and then woke up. He was tired but he felt he should prove himself worthy of the team. He opened the door to Helga's room the light from the refrigerator now shining on him.

"Is anyone there dude?"

"I am." Ratchet whispered so that skid wouldn't recognize him and call for help. He stayed in the shadows and quietly made his way behind Skidd.

"Who is it?" Skidd was now terrified. He heard a gun cock. And felt it connect to his head. Ratchet tried to resist but he pulled the trigger.

Chapter 8: What's so funny?

THE NEXT DAY.

Sasha awoke to the sound of Ratchet working on his Star ship. In the hanger. She hoped out of bed and went outside to greet him. She walked outside to see Skidd and Helga watching Ratchet work on his ship.

"Good morning guys!" they all turned to see her crossed legged, hands behind her back.

"Good morning Sasha! Hey why don't you go down and get breakfast."

"I was gunna wait for you guys."

"I go ahead. OH! And come back to your room when your done and I'll have a surprise for you." Ratchet smiled.

"Umm…ok." Sasha walked off.

"So that's her." Said R1 turning off the Anyguise.

"Ya." Said Ratchet. He started to rub his hands in anticipation.

"After were done with her we can take care of the rest of the Q force. Especially that fool Caption Quark." He chuckled too himself.

"What's so funny?" asked R2.

"Uhhhh nothing I guess." Ratchet looked around.

"Squishies…"

I put this together for you guys because I might not have to much time to do this during the week sorry. Bye!


	9. Surprise!

Me: Ratchet you'll get over this eventually…well at the cost of…naw I'm not going to tell you.

Ratchet: Anything but her!

Me: who's her…oh her actually it was gunna be someone else but that's not a bad idea.

Ratchet: ARRRRG!

Me: Chapter 9: Sasha's death at the hands of Ratchet: The evil menacing ugly mean old crummy Lombax.

Ratchet: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sasha: Nothing bad will happen to me your just teasing ratchet right?

Me:…

Sasha: RIGHT?

Me: umm

Sasha: you can't just take over people's lives!

Me: but Ratchet has a surprise for you in the next chapter.

Sasha: oh ya! What is it!

Me: I don't know but whatever it was it must have been funny cuz he was laughing at the thought of it!

Ratchet: no it's not a surprise it's a tr-

Review of chapter 8. Sasha: ha! Review the chapter was so short I could take up the whole review.

Me: O. Gasp that hurt. Maybe I should teach you a lesson like I thought Ratchet!

Sasha: I wasn't trying to-

Me: the bridges are burned!

Chapter 9: What Sasha had coming to her big fat A-

Sasha: that's mean!

Me: ok ok!

Chapter 9: The surprise.

Sasha walked into her room and looked around. No one was there. The silence wasn't right. Something was about to happen. Just then Ratchet took his Wrench and started choking her with it. She put her arms back and kicked and screamed and did whatever it took to get out of Ratchets bind. But he held of tight. She was running out of air. She tried to pull the Wrench from her neck but Ratchet just pulled harder. Ratchet was trying as hard as he could to resist when.

"OOF" she had elbowed him in the stomach escaping his hands narrowly. She stumbled into the corner.

"You aren't Ratchet are you?" her words barely comprehensible because of her trembling. Ratchet managed to regain control of himself but lost control again. He slipped in and out of himself. It was confusing for her to watch. The Lombax stumbled over himself. He fell to the floor. There was almost desperation in his eyes.

"Sasha! Get out of here" he finally managed she Ran towards the door but it was locked! She shook it with all of her might but she couldn't get it to open.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked concern more in her voice now then fear.

"I…can't tell you! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled scaring her

He felt himself loosing control again they must have been turning up the power.

"Sasha I love you too much to loose you." He threw his wrench to the ground by her feet.

"kill me." Sasha kneeled down to Ratchet who was on one knee a trembling and kissed his passionately.

"I could never kill you"

"suit yourself" he punch her hard enough to knock her out and grabbed his wrench and Raised it over Sasha for one final blow.

ME: RATCHET DON'T DO IT!

R1: shut up this is getting good.

Me: ok your next R1!

Read and Review sorry I trying to keep a chapter up every day so there gunna be short but at least you guys have some suspence to keep you busy all day until I post.


	10. Reduced

Review of chapter 9

"OOF" she had elbowed him in the stomach escaping his hands narrowly. She stumbled into the corner.

"You aren't Ratchet are you?" her words barely comprehensible because of her trembling. Ratchet managed to regain control of himself but lost control again. He slipped in and out of himself. It was confusing for her to watch. The Lombax stumbled over himself. He fell to the floor. There was almost desperation in his eyes.

"Sasha! Get out of here" he finally managed she Ran towards the door but it was locked! She shook it with all of her might but she couldn't get it to open.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked concern more in her voice now then fear.

"I…can't tell you! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled scaring her

He felt himself loosing control again they must have been turning up the power.

"Sasha I love you too much to loose you." He threw his wrench to the ground by her feet.

"kill me." Sasha kneeled down to Ratchet who was on one knee a trembling and kissed his passionately.

"I could never kill you"

"Suit yourself" he punched her hard enough to knock her out and grabbed his wrench and raised it over Sasha for one final blow.

Chapter 10: Reduced

"She's dead" Ratchet said.

"Are you sure?" asked R2 walking into the room along with R1

"Doesn't she look it!" Ratchet said he sounded a bit angry

"I don't like you tone."

"And I don't like yours!" Ratchet was getting more aggressive. In a way he was intimidating. But in another way he was just becoming an arrogant fool. Was he completely loosing himself? Or was it something else.

"Let's just get out of here. Finish off that president."

"what I was about to suggest."

"not…dad!"

"You lied didn't you!" Ratchet panicked. He was pretending! He had to do something fast before they turned up the power. He had to get her out. Nothing mattered to him but Sasha. He picked up his wrench and smashed R2 in the face hard enough to reveal gears and cranks and chips and whatnot. She fell to the ground twitching a little bit but eventually she stopped. Completely nothing moved the room was silent. Sasha got to her feet. She ran out of the room confused and scared. Ratchet and R1 just looked at each other for a moment. R1 look at R2 who was still motionless on the floor. Her eyes flared in anger and then drooped in sadness. Ratchet could have sworn she was about to cry if robots could cry that was definitely what she was doing. She bent down and picked up the hypnomatic.

"I swear I will kill you one day for this!" her voice was shaky and childish instead of her usual cocky and commanding beam.

DONE…with this chapter the end is coming…

R1: I HATE YOU

Me: I'm a sensitive guy…don't mess

Sorry once again for the short chapter. I'm apologizing so unless ur really really really really disappointed don't say anything about it.


	11. End

Rachel sat down next to him concern in her eyes.

"Sometimes I want to give up. Just give in to it."

"Don't say that."

"You don't know how it feels. It's like seeing what your doing and knowing you don't want to do it but doing it anyway…and you just want to…" Ratchet just sighed unable to find the right words. He got up to leave.

"Don't go." She said. Guiding him by the hand and guiding him back towards the seat.

"I didn't know to much about anything besides hate, until I met you. When I met you I started to have feelings. Anger, sadness, Joy…love."

Ratchet looked up at her surprised. She held his hand a bit tighter.

"Look I'm getting married and…uh. You and me we can't be together but uhhhh…clank is totally available!"

She giggled a little bit.

"It's alright." She drooped her dead down a little. And got up to leave.

"I'm sorry I-"

"It's not your fault."

"Are you doing to be ok?" Ratchet sighed. His eyes widened.

"It's happening!"

"Wha-Wha-Wha…now?"

Ratchet passed her his wrench

"Just do it." She stared at him.

"I can't"

"Just DO IT!"

That was a lil part from the sequel to this story don't know what I'm naming it yet but one thing's for sure it isn't coming out any time soon! Gunna cut to the chase today this last chapter will be shorter than any prior one.

Chapter 11: End

R1 sprinted out the door and down into the hanger. Ratchet chased after her but R1's speed was incredible. She Ran down the hanger to Ratchet's Jet. Sasha came out of the hanger with the remaining Q force and lots of firepower.

"She's almost at the ship already! Should I shoot your ship?"

"You have no idea how dangerous she is we can get the ship back in shape I can even buy a new one!"

Sasha fired a disk blade falling to her feet unprepared for the recoil. The shot skid the floor directly behind R1 and cut her leg off. She rolled and flipped and fell to the floor. She lay motionless on the ground.

"That works too." Ratchet said walking carefully towards her. He was almost over her when she turned her body around and aimed the hypnomatic at him turning it up to full power. He fell to the floor grabbing his head with both hands. Sasha Ran up to R1 pointing the gun at her head.

"You might not want to do that."

"Why not."

"I'll engage the shock mod if you even think about pulling that trigger. Look at him." They both looked at Ratchet who was still holding his head and rolling around.

"I can only imagine what pain he's in right now"

"You're bluffing"

"Bluffing she says" laughed R1. A bouncing noise interrupted Sasha before she even started talking.

"EM-"

It exploded ending R1 trouble but how do they turn off the hypnomatic? Sasha picked it up. There were all sorts of buttons so she just pressed one. Ratchet started yelling in pain it must have been the shock mod. She pressed another button and he stopped yelling, but he was motionless. Sasha kneeled down next to Ratchet.

"Sasha? Is that you?" he said in a dazed tone.

"Ratchet…" she smiled at his voice.

"Where are we? Why are you with the conveyor belt?"

"What?"

"That's great Sasha I've got to call you back ok?"

"Ratchet?" Ratchet fell asleep not to wake up until the sequel possibly named Alliance but no final names people! This does indeed bring me too the

**END!**


End file.
